


One step at a time

by CaughtInBetween



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cookies, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInBetween/pseuds/CaughtInBetween
Summary: Poppy tries to find a way to comfort Branch after making a discovery.





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> Sooo ... I had written a bunch of stories a year or so ago but then after Holiday and that TV show came out I wasn’t really sure where they belonged in the Trolls Universe anymore - or if they belonged at all :(  
> But !! After discovering them again recently I’ve decided to publish them rather than leave them to rot on my hard drive any longer - perhaps some one some where will enjoy them!  
>  **I’m aware this one is a bit similar to an episode of the TV show (sorry I haven’t seen much of it!!!) but hopefully it is different enough to be entertaining.**

It was a sunny day in Bergen Town and Queen Poppy had decided it was the perfect opportunity to explore the Troll Tree. Afterall, she didn’t remember much about living there and neither did her friends. So she chartered a friendly caterbus and off they went!

“Woah this this thing is huge!” gasped Cooper as he looked up at the outstretched limbs of the tree.

“Where should we start, Poppy?” Guy Diamond asked , trying to get the Queen’s attention as she too gazed around in awe.

Branch remained quiet hanging back a bit, taking in the surroundings.

“Hey there’s some old pods up there maybe we should check them out?” Poppy suggested.

While cheerful agreements from the Snack Pack rang in Poppy’s ears she couldn’t help but notice that usual voice that questioned her ideas was uncharacteristically silent. “What do you think, Branch?” she called as she turned. Branch was standing some distance back, a frozen expression on his face, wide eyes fixed on the tree limb above them. “Branch...?”

By now the Snack Pack had also stopped in their tracks and turned to stare back at him too. He was paler than usual and somewhat distressed looking.

Poppy walked back to where he was standing , he looked like he would shatter if she touched him.

“Branch !!”

He snapped out of his daze suddenly, a shakey smile spreading across his face.

“Oh! Uhm ... you know I’m not ..not feeling so good I think I’m getting vertigo or something, I’m Gonna go ... away, I’ll see you later ok?”

“But Branch -“

“Sorry!“ he cried without looking back.

Questions and comments from the Snack Pack came fast and thick.

“Huh ... that was weird. “

“Do you think he’ll be ok,”

“Probably just needs to barf,”

“Yes maybe, he did look a bit off, he doesn’t really like those journeys through the wormhole!”

Poppy stared after Branch for a moment, half of her wanting to run to him and then other giving him space. Branch could be prone to strange actions , it was a part of who he was after all.

She shrugged and deciding it was time to continue on with the mission at hand began to climb the tree with her friends, each using their colorful hair to swing from branch to branch.

They reached the first pod, it was tattered and frayed in places but still in tact.

Poppy pushed the worn out door open and gently stepped in. For some reason she felt like calling out “ hello !” even though it was impossible that anyone lived there now. Her friends followed her and together they looked around.

They gathered near a few old pictures that were still hanging on the wall.

Satin and Chenille assessed the first one , a purple troll with green hair.

“This must be the lady who lived here,” Satin mused.

The next picture featured a small baby troll on a blanket, teal blue skin and sapphire blue hair, big eyes and a goofy toothless smile.

“Hey! That lil nekkid dude looks kinda like Branch!” Exclaimed Cooper.

Poppy grabbed the picture and looked closer. “Holy hair that IS Branch!” her heart sinking as the realization set in.

“Guys we shouldn’t be looking at this stuff, it’s Branch’s. This was his home! No wonder he was so upset. I’m the worst friend ever!!”

“Well he could’ve said something,” Biggie offered , gently patting Poppy’s shoulder.

“He’s embarrassed... he doesn’t like talking about , you know - what happened,” Poppy sighed in response.

The truth was Poppy didn’t want to hear about it either. Not because she didn’t care, she just didn’t know what to say to him. Her instincts were to brush it under the carpet and distract him and so far that had worked well; he was pretty happy, always singing and dancing. Sure, he was still the one to suggest something might not be the best idea and he still had flashes of his temper when he felt overwhelmed but for the most part he was enthusiastic and eager to be like other Trolls. He’d never mentioned his grandmas death or Anything about it since and Poppy didn’t dare bring it up. But right there in that dusty old pod his past was staring her in the face and now they’d both have to deal with it. She couldn’t pretend it hadn’t happened anymore.

“C’mon let’s pack this stuff up and bring it back to the village for him,”

Poppy wasn’t quite sure what she would do, but she had to do something.

The friends descended from the tree and set off back to the caterbus stop.

Poppy stopped briefly as she noticed she’d stepped into Branch’s footprint. His foot was so much bigger than hers. She hadn’t really given that much thought to their size differences before but suddenly it was like a punch to the gut. When Branch held her, his strong arms and large hands made her feel safe. She could easily sink into him and his body would just envelope her. How on earth could her slender limbs afford him the same comfort? In the time Poppy had been properly getting to know b one of her favorite discoveries had been how he always knew just what to do to make her feel better. Sometimes it would be a song, other times just holding her until she was ready to talk and sometimes he’d tease her to take her mind off things. Somehow he had a knack for showing her the way. How could she do that for him?

When she caught up with her friends Poppy looked around anxiously as the caterbus pulled up. “All aboard,” yelled Cloud Guy.

“Hang on, Poppy!“ called Guy Diamond “Shouldn’t we wait for Branch?”

“Dumpy Diapers?” asked Cloud Guy, “I took him back already. Was everything ok ? He wasnt his usual ...fiery self. I couldn’t get a rise out of him at all. It was unsettling.”

“It’s fine,” Poppy lied , “he’s just not feeling well today,” she tried to sound chirpy but the Cloud’s words really worried her. The thought of Branch sitting alone on a caterbus , no one to hold his hand or chat to him - it make Poppy feel a kind of coldness inside that she hadn’t experienced very often.

Sighing quietly, she took her place and placed Branch’s things on the empty seat beside her. The journey was quieter than the previous one. Her friends chattered among themselves quietly as Poppy was lost deep in thought. What an earth would she say to Brancg when she saw him. “Sorry for your loss” and “it’s ok” just didn’t seem very helpful in this situation. She flicked through the papers idly. Then her eyes fell on the solution she was looking for : his grandma’s cookie recipe! A plan formulated swiftly in her mind almost faster than she could process it. She’d make the cookies for Branch , they’d give him a happy memory. Replace the bad feeling with a good one. Simple. A piece of cake... or a piece of cookie? No that didn’t make sense. Well she could work out the semantics later.

As she exited the caterbus, Cloud Guy called to her, “Hey , Queen Poppy, give Ole Branchy Branch some TLC for me won’t you?”

“I will,” she replied with a giggle.

“Seriously, “ he continued, peering out over his sunglasses,” it’s not good to see that boy so quiet, promise me you’ll look after him.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have him as right as rain in no time.”

Poppy raced home and stuffed Branch’s things into a box - she’d decorate it later. She took the recipe and tucked it safely into her hair, pausing briefly to look once more at the tattered photo of baby Branch. His toothless smile was so big and eyes so bright. “Poor little guy,” Poppy sighed and she ran her finger along his face. She closed the box up and put it on a shelf. If she hurried she could get the ingredients before the markets closed for the day.

Back in his bunker Branch paced the floors furiously. Why had he been so stupid. He should’ve known seeing his old home was a mistake and a risk. But he’d wanted so much to show Poppy he was over it, he was fine, he was normal.

Poppy thought he was happy. And most of the time he was. But then there were those other times thus far he’d been able to keep those moments private and hidden. and now she’d seen it. What if she was angry with him for not being stronger?

He had a choice, hide away and hope she never mentioned it or confront her and try to explain.

Branch caught his reflection in the mirror and steeled himself. He’d find Poppy. tell her he was sorry and show her that he was fine. Hopefully he would be able to convince her.

At the market place Poppy waseagerly gathering the things she needed when to her abject horror she saw Branch approaching her. She briefly considered hiding behind a stall but his eyes were already on her.

“Oh hey Branch!” Poppy anxiously greeted him, she hadn’t wanted to see him until the surprise was ready and now she was caught off guard.

He seemed nervous too. His eyes were tired and sad. “Hi Poppy ...look I wanted to talk to you about earlier I -“

Panic set in in Poppy’s mind. This was all wrong she couldn’t talk to him about it here - what would she do ?

“Hey don’t worry about it it’s fine!” She chirped louder than she planned. A few trolls looked around and Branch became even more uncomfortable. However to Poppys dismay he strengthened his resolve.

“I’m sorry I ran off but I can explain -“

“Hey listen I’m kinda busy right now “ his hurt expression told her that this particular statement had come out harsher and far more abrupt than she’d intended. She paused and touched his arm. “Why don’t you come over to my place around 6 , we can hang out then ok?”

“Ok, “ he shrugged.

He shot her one more glance before he walked away.

Poppy felt her heart sink - that couldn’t have gone any worse.

She had to get these cookies absolutely perfect now. Branch needed to be happy. He deserved it.

Branch wandered back through the market place. This would be harder than he’d hoped. Poppy was clearly unsettled by his earlier actions, why else would she have acted so cold to him. He mentally kicked himself, there was no way Poppy could handle him at his worst.

Although the age difference between them wasn’t much on paper, Branch himself would wearily admit that he felt a lot older than his years. He’d watch Poppy run around with the children in the village and he struggled to remember a time when he ever felt that way. A kind of tiredness hung around him no matter how he tried. His spirit could never fly quite as high as Poppy’s. Maybe it was time to face the reality that he might never be the troll she wanted him to be. He sat on a nearby mushroom, desperately needing to gather his thoughts before he tried to talk to Poppy again. 

The knock on the door was quiet, hesitant even. No no no no! He could’nt be here yet. Poppy sighed at the tray of ruined cookies in front of her. They were just as bad as the previous three attempts and she didn’t have high hopes for the fifth batch that was currently in the oven. She had followed the recipe to the letter each time but something was going terribly wrong. They were inedible. Tears pricked at her eyes as she wondered how on earth she’d comfort Branch now. He was outside and she had nothing special to give him. She wondered if she could stall him.

She opened the door a crack and peered at him nervously.

“Oh hey Branch! You’re early,”

“Am I ? You told me six.”

“No no, I definitely said seven I’m sure of it,” She felt awful as the lie tumbled from her mouth.

“Poppy ...what’s going on ?” his eyes roved past her and into the room behind her, his nose scrunching up slightly.

“You told me six and - your pod is on fire!”

Poppy rolled her eyes, placing her hand to her hip

“Branch, please! It’s liar liar PANTS on fire . If you’re going to sass me at least try and get it right!”

“No Poppy your pod is actually on fire!”

Poppy gasped and turned to see the oven with smoke coming out of it.

“Oh no no no no !!!”

She frantically grabbed her oven gloves and pulled the cremated cookies out.

“Aw DANG IT!! This is a disaster!!” She yelled as she dumped the tray in the sink and slammed the oven shut. Her long, exasperated groan drew Branch to her. Before she knew it that large, comforting hand was on her shoulder.

“Poppy what’s the matter? They’re just cookies, it’s nothing to get stressed out about,”

“You don’t understand,” mumbled Poppy as she stared at her feet.

“Hey try me,” he purred, tilting her chin up “I might surprise you,”. His hopeful smile almost broke her heart. There he was again , he’d do anything for her and she couldn’t even bake some stupid cookies right. She bit her lip.

“What were they for ? You know I’m not bad at making cookies maybe I can help you and -“

“No you don’t get it!!” She snapped suddenly, causing him to step back.

“They were for you,” she sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

“What’s going on Poppy?”

She fidgeted with her fingers for a few seconds as Branch now regarded her with a confused and worried expression.

“Ok ,” Poppy sighed , “Well first of all ...” she paused for a minute , she knew she had to tell the truth - she could do this. Deep breath!

“I know why you were upset - that was your house. I’m sorry , I’m so sorry - it never even occurred to me that would happen and I should’ve gone after you but then we looked in the house and we found some old stuff and your baby picture - it’s super cute by the way- and I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know what I could say about it sooo ... i had an idea,”

Branch was staring at her now, his face was blank, no hint of emotion. It made Poppy even more nervous. She was aware she had been rambling but his stare made it hard for her to maintain a coherent train of thought. Branch was usually fairly easy to read but he was so quiet right now. She had no idea what he was thinking or how he’d react.

“So ... I ...uh found your Grandma’s cookie recipe and ,”

His eyebrow lifted a bit before his eyes narrowed. Poppy could feel herself sweating. What if he was angry with her? He was a private person after all and she had invaded that. This was starting to feel like the worst idea she’d ever had.

“I wanted to surprise you with them , I - I thought it would cheer you up! You know, give you a happy memory instead of a sad one. But I keep messing it up - they taste awful. I’m so sorry. I ruined everything,”

Branch sighed and walked over to where an earlier batch of terrible cookies were still on the cooling rack. Without a word he took one.

“Branch- don’t!” Poppy exclaimed in shock.

He ignored her and shoved it in his mouth. Poppy bit her lip and cringed inwardly as his face twisted in disgust as he chewed the offensive article. “Ugh yuck ,” he grunted when he finished, “Yep, those taste just as bad as Grandma’s did. you got it just right.”

Poppy stared in stunned silence, her mouth hanging open.

“Grandma made terrible cookies. “ Branch stated, taking it upon himself to clarify the situation.

“But ...why?”

“I dunno, “ he poured himself a glass of water. He swirled the water around his mouth before spitting into the sink. “Excuse me,” he coughed before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “But they were the worst,”

Poppy was incredulous.

“So you mean to tell me I was freaking out all afternoon because your grandma couldn’t bake?!”

“I dunno what to tell you,” he shrugged as he swept his foot along the ground idly. “I’m sorry you went to so much trouble,”

Poppy felt bad then. “No no it wasn’t anytrouble - I wanted to do it for you - i thought ... I guess i feel kinda stupid now,”

A small smile appeared on Branch’s face as he crossed the room. “Hey it’s cool, “ he wrapped his arms around her, “don’t feel bad, it was really sweet of you,”

Poppy sighed into his shoulder as his hand stroked her back, “I’m supposed to be looking after you - not the other way round,”

He broke their hug and squeezed her hands. “Making you feel better makes me feel better,”

Poppy smiled at him, she stared into his face for a few moments, just taking him in. Even his coloring had a soothing effect on her, she felt like she could easily float away in those sky blue eyes.

“It’s just , you always know just what to do when I’m feeling down. I wanted to do something special for you, now you probably think I’m crazy,”

“Ha, this is probably the least craziest thing you ever done. To tell the truth, I’m actually relieved,”

“Relieved?”

“Yeah, I thought you didn’t want to see me. Look I’m sorry i freaked out , I never meant to bother you with it. It won’t happen again.”

Poppy pulled back a bit. Why was he apologizing? Before she could speak he continued on.

“I know I have a lot of ..uhm ... issues but I’m dealing with them and it’s not something you should have to worry about - I’ll do better I promise,”

Poppy narrowed her eyes, processing what she was hearing.

For a split second she considered it. The problem was solved. He’d told her she didn’t have to do anything. She could playfully punch him in the shoulder now, say “Ok then!” and happily go back to the way things were. But suddenly she felt a surge of determination, Branch needed her - even if he wouldn’t dare admit it.

“Branch... “ she reached up and stroked the backs of his ears, “you don’t have to hide your feelings from me,”

He looked away embarrassed.

“Well it’s just I know you like me better when I’m happy,”

Poppy ,still with her hands on his face ,pulled him back to look at her.

“Hey , look at me, it’s ok - I know we tease each other and disagree and I don’t listen to you sometimes,”

“You mean you never listen to me,” he quipped flatly.

“Right , but I don’t want you think I can’t be there for you. And of course I prefer it when you’re happy but that doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time. You can talk to me about this stuff, I can handle it.”

Remembering the task at hand she pulled her hands away and moved over to the shelves.

“C’mon , I have a new idea ,”

She took down the box and placed it on the table, sliding it towards him. “So it’s just papers, some photographs. I’m thinking maybe , you could sleep over tonight and we could look at it together? What do you think? I have tissues.”

Branch stared at the box for a minute before shaking his head and sliding it back towards Poppy.

“Nah,” he folded his arms and shook his head again. “ nah”

“O...k ,” Poppy said quitely, softly drumming her fingers in the table. This was going terribly. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to her about something so devastating.

“I’m just not ready,” his soft words stirred her as he placed his hand on her arm. She lifted her face to find his eyes staring directly into hers. She believed him when he said he wasn’t ready.

“Hey well that’s ok , how about I put it back on the shelf and if you want to see it another time you tell me?”

“Yeah...thanks Poppy for everything,”

“Well I didn’t actually do anything,” she murmured.

“Yeah you did ,” he said before gently kissing her cheek, “and I appreciate it.“

She pulled him close and held him until she heard his stomach rumble. She realized she was hungry too. She’d been so caught up with the cookies she’d forgotten all about proper food.

“Hey you must be starving, why don’t I make us something to eat?”

Branch gave his head a shake as he looked around the messy pod.

“Uhm... Let’s go out. “

“Are you sure?” Poppy queried, surprised by Branch’s offer of going out when he was clearly still a bit fragile. Truthfully, she wanted to keep him all to herself for a whilebut if he wanted to go out maybe it was better to follow his lead.

“Yeah it’ll be fun,” he shrugged.

“I’ll help you clean up this mess when we get back,” he offered before pausing for a moment ,” - I’m still sleeping over, right ?”

“Right ,” Poppy giggled at the deadly serious look on his face when he asked that question.

“Cool,” he shrugged as headed back towards the door.

Poppy smiled and followed him. One step at a time.


End file.
